


Nightmare

by mean_whale



Series: Of Monsters and Men [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Rape Aftermath, Revenge, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to Monster.</p><p>Two years later Kageyama hasn't forgotten, and he's ready for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> You should read Monster first before reading this.

Oikawa Tooru was a nightmare. He had turned into a bad dream one cold morning, his sweat having mingled with Kageyama’s own and his mark pressed on Kageyama’s skin. It was the incident that neither of them ever talked about, Kageyama never told a soul about how his insides had been turning when Oikawa stirred him.

He’s a monster, Kageyama thought at nights, closing his eyes to shield himself from the nightmare.

Oikawa Tooru was the nightmare that looked innocent on the surface, pulled you in and bound you before showing you the end. Kageyama remembered him crying, and he remembered him crying and he offered him a tissue. Oikawa had become his personal nightmare, the monster under his bed and in his closet, and Kageyama knew that you couldn’t leave a nightmare unattended.

He’s a monster, Kageyama thought when he saw Oikawa’s picture in a volleyball magazine, and everyone around him disagreed.

Kageyama’s life had become overpowered by shadows, and he had learned to live with that. He knew to look the shadow straight in the eyes to see the other side, and on the other side he saw the solution. He waited, and the nightmare grew under his watchful eye. He waited, and he knew that eventually he would be able to destroy it.

The moment Kageyama heard Aoba Jousai mentioned he became more aware of his surroundings. He saw his team dressed in black, and he knew that soon he wouldn’t have to hide anymore. The orange of Hinata’s hair was dancing at the corner of his eye, and he smiled at the way life had treated him. The cheers around him were an echo in the chamber he had built inside himself, the prison that he would finally escape.

He’s unpredictable, Kageyama reminded himself when Oikawa wasn’t there.

Instead Kageyama focused on Iwaizumi, the person who had been a proper senpai to him. He focused on Kunimi and Kindaichi, their looks of hatred and disbelief apparent in their bodies when they stood on the court. He glanced at Sugawara, who had been pushed to the side to pull him to the centre stage, and he knew he couldn’t show fear.

Surprising relief filled him when the door opened and Oikawa walked in, a white support wrapped around his right knee, and that was the first crack of light in the darkness Kageyama saw. He smirked privately, and felt power rush through him.

It didn’t matter who won the game. What mattered was Oikawa, and Kageyama didn’t lose any time to track him down.

“My, my,” Oikawa said with a sing-song voice. “Isn’t it Tobio-chan! It’s been such a long time.”

The nightmare didn’t look at all surprised when Kageyama dragged him away. Oikawa allowed himself to be taken, and it infuriated Kageyama. He tightened his fist on Oikawa’s collar and pulled his monstrous face right next to him.

“I’m going to destroy you,” he said through his teeth.

Oikawa smirked, a light appearing in his eyes.

“You’re in high spirits,” he said with a laugh. “You can say that all you want, but I’m still the better setter.”

“I’m not talking about volleyball,” Kageyama said, and the smile fell off Oikawa’s face.

Kageyama was staring right into the eyes of the boy who had become so much more in his mind. Oikawa Tooru was just a boy, and Kageyama pushed him down to the floor. Oikawa fell with a yelp, landing on his butt, and Kageyama pushed him all the way down, straddling him so that he couldn’t move. His body was hanging over Oikawa’s, hair sliding past his temples, and he watched the horror in Oikawa’s eyes.

“You destroyed my life,” Kageyama said, and Oikawa swallowed.

“I’m going to destroy yours,” Kageyama said, and Oikawa’s lips parted.

Without another word Kageyama bent down to bite on Oikawa’s throat, aiming for the same spot Oikawa had once bitten him. A strangled sound left Oikawa’s mouth, a squeak of terror, and Kageyama smiled against the bite.

He got up and kicked Oikawa on his supported knee. The boy pulled his leg away, but Kageyama didn’t stay to look. He hurried away and didn’t stop until he spotted the person he wanted to find.

“Iwaizumi-san,” he said and approached his former senpai with a shy look.

“Ah, Kageyama-kun,” Iwaizumi replied and turned to look at him.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you for just a bit,” Kageyama asked.

When Iwaizumi led him away from the other people he couldn’t help noticing how similar it still felt to walk with him. Iwaizumi was still the same kind person he had been two years ago, and it made Kageyama feel more at ease.

“So,” Iwaizumi said and turned to look at him.

Kageyama took a deep breath. He looked at the way Iwaizumi’s eyebrows formed a soft curve over his caring eyes, the way his face had gotten just a bit manlier with the loss of his soft cheeks.

“I like you,” Kageyama said. “I have liked you for two years now. Please, go out with me.”

He didn’t look at Iwaizumi’s face. He looked at the boy’s feet, how they moved with the way he shifted his weight on them.

“I didn’t-,” Iwaizumi said and Kageyama looked up at him. “I had no idea.”

“Please, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama said and summoned a childlike smile on his face. “At least try it out. Give me a chance.”

Kageyama was pleased to note that Iwaizumi’s cheeks were gathering colour. He had averted his eyes and lifted a hand to the back of his head.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “You’re so much younger too.”

“It’s only two years,” Kageyama argued. “Maybe it feels a lot right now, but after a couple of years it won’t feel like a difference at all.”

Iwaizumi was looking down to the ground, kicking his right foot so that his toes were squeaking against the floor. Kageyama knew to give him time.

“I can’t promise anything,” Iwaizumi finally said and looked up at Kageyama. “I suppose we can give it a try.”

“I’m so happy!” Kageyama said and pulled Iwaizumi into a quick hug.

When they separated, they both looked away.

“Sorry,” Kageyama muttered. “I got carried away.”

Iwaizumi laughed a bit.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I mean. I guess we’re boyfriends now.”

Kageyama smiled to the floor.

“I should go back now,” Iwaizumi said. “I’ll see you soon, then.”

Kageyama watched Iwaizumi go, and couldn’t help the smirk that crawled onto his face.

*

Kageyama knew that Oikawa had always liked Iwaizumi as more than a friend. He had figured out that those feelings hadn’t changed over the past two years the moment Oikawa had walked in to the practise match and his eyes had immediately searched for Iwaizumi, how he had constantly been looking for Iwaizumi on court.

Kageyama knew that Iwaizumi had similar feelings for Oikawa. He had observed the two together and seen the way Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa when he turned his back. He also knew that Iwaizumi thought that he was the only gay person around and had only limited options to finding a boyfriend.

Now Kageyama also knew that Oikawa was unhappy. He could tell it from the way the boy glared at him every time he saw him with Iwaizumi. He could tell from the way Oikawa had texted Iwaizumi warnings about getting too close to a junior. He knew from the way Oikawa couldn’t look at how he pressed closer to Iwaizumi every day when they met after school at the gates of Seijou.

Iwaizumi remained oblivious to Oikawa’s feelings, and Kageyama wasn’t sure how to feel about it. At first he had thought that maybe Iwaizumi was a bit simple in that way, but later on he had started to find in incredibly endearing. The more he spent time together with Iwaizumi the more his heart fluttered when they held hands or their lips brushed in a modest kiss. Eventually Kageyama could completely forget about Oikawa the moment he saw Iwaizumi, his attention completely on his boyfriend.

It wasn’t the least bit surprising for Kageyama to find out that Iwaizumi was a gentle person, but he was surprised by how physical the boy was. Whenever they were alone, they were sitting side by side, hand in hand, knees brushing together. Iwaizumi liked kissing, starting out slow, just lips softly leaning together, searching each other before parting slightly. Kageyama liked the way Iwaizumi’s hot breath brushed over his lips right before the warmth of this tongue followed, experimental licks slipping past lips into his mouth.

Their first time was soft and slow, Iwaizumi taking the lead for everything. Kageyama allowed himself to be lowered to the bed, naked skin prickling with anticipation and nerves, and he watched Iwaizumi’s body be revealed from under clothes. When Kageyama felt the weight of Iwaizumi’s cock against his hips, he freaked out, a memory from the distant past pushing to the front, but when he felt Iwaizumi’s gentle hand wrap around his length, he could breathe again. He watched as Iwaizumi fingered himself, face scrunched in concentration as he stretched his hole open, and Kageyama’s hands were resting on his trembling thighs.

When Iwaizumi guided Kageyama’s cock inside him, Kageyama saw stars, and he couldn’t open his eyes again, even though he wanted to see what Iwaizumi looked like riding him. He saw it later, he saw it numerous times, and he loved the way Iwaizumi laced their fingers together when he came.

*

“You seem thoughtful,” Iwaizumi said one afternoon and stroked Kageyama’s cheek.

They were in Iwaizumi’s room, doing homework together, except Kageyama couldn’t focus at all. He had been plagued by nightmares recently, dreams in which Oikawa grew into a large shadow that pierced him.

“I want to bottom,” Kageyama said, not looking at his boyfriend.

“Oh?” Iwaizumi replied wistfully. “I’m fine with that. I just didn’t think you’d want to.”

“I want to,” Kageyama said and turned to look at Iwaizumi, who was smiling.

“Okay,” the boy said and pulled Kageyama closer. “You want to do it now?”

Kageyama glanced at their homework.

“Don’t worry about that,” Iwaizumi said and laughed. “We can finish afterwards.”

That was enough to convince Kageyama. He turned to face Iwaizumi and kissed his smiling lips. He wanted to lose himself into his boyfriend’s touch, and he was successful, thoughts disappearing to give way to how good it felt to have Iwaizumi’s tongue in his mouth, how beautiful Iwaizumi looked after he pulled his shirt off and his hair stood up just a bit differently. Their mouths collided in a heated kiss, tongues twirling against one another, hips rutting in want.

Kageyama had learned to enjoy the feeling of being undressed by Iwaizumi’s rough hands, had learned to push away any memories of disturbing touches to focus on Iwaizumi’s scent when he had showered after practise but new beads of sweat were already appearing in his hairline. He pulled Iwaizumi’s body close, closer, and Iwaizumi let him do that, skin against skin making Kageyama ache with desire. Iwaizumi’s lips were on his neck, fingers playing with his nipples, and Kageyama spread his palms on his boyfriend’s back to feel him move, to feel him breathe, to remember that this was reality.

Both of them naked Iwaizumi lowered Kageyama onto the bed, their bodies right next to each other sharing heat. Iwaizumi’s hand was stroking Kageyama’s ribs, making its way lower to his hips, and Kageyama pulled him into a soft kiss. Their tongues intertwined as Iwaizumi’s hand reached Kageyama’s cock, already hard and awaiting. Iwaizumi’s cock was heavy against Kageyama’s skin, slightly thicker than his own but equally long, a slight curve to the left that Kageyama had spent hours admiring. Kageyama reached down to touch the hard shaft, fingertips teasing the sensitive skin of the tip, and Iwaizumi groaned with need.

Kageyama remained still when Iwaizumi slid down on the bed, spreading Kageyama’s legs apart as he positioned himself between them. He pressed a soft kiss on both of Kageyama’s thighs, a third one right over the puckered hole that he had revealed with his fingers. Kageyama shivered, spread his legs more, and Iwaizumi sat up to grab the bottle of lube that was always waiting.

The creak of the bottle opening had become a familiar sound, but this time it made Kageyama’s heart beat heavier. He watched how Iwaizumi squirted plenty of the liquid onto his fingers before approaching his ass, he was waiting for the first touch, and when it came, it felt like a shock.

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked, and only then did Kageyama realise that his body had convulsed.

“Nothing,” he said. “It was just surprising.”

Iwaizumi looked at him but chose to stay silent. Kageyama took a deep breath and Iwaizumi touched him again, fingertip brushing against his tight entrance, softly. He looked at Iwaizumi, he looked at the hand that was caressing him, but when a finger started to slowly push inside it became Oikawa’s finger, it became the shadow that had consumed him in his dream.

“Tobio,” Iwaizumi called.

Kageyama was swallowing tears, body rattling with fear even after Iwaizumi’s finger was gone.

“Tobio, what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked. “Does it hurt?”

Kageyama shook his head.

“We should stop,” Iwaizumi said.

“No,” Kageyama replied with urgency. “I want this. I need this.”

Iwaizumi looked at him and slowly shook his head.

“Clearly this isn’t working,” he said.

“Please,” Kageyama said and wiped his eyes. “I need to finally have a good experience with bottoming.”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, but Kageyama saw all the questions in his eyes. He didn’t want to ask, he was afraid of saying something wrong, so Kageyama cleared his throat.

“I was taken once,” he said.

Iwaizumi looked like something broke inside him, and he lay down next to Kageyama, leaning in to a soft hug, careful not to scare his boyfriend. Kageyama leaded his head against Iwaizumi’s cheek and closed his eyes.

“I need to know what it’s like with someone I want,” Kageyama said quietly.

“I’m so sorry,” Iwaizumi said, and Kageyama could hear he was crying. “You should have told me earlier.”

“I didn’t want to,” Kageyama said truthfully. “I’ve been so ashamed.”

“Why?” Iwaizumi asked. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Maybe it was,” Kageyama said quietly.

“No, no,” Iwaizumi said, repeating the word until it started to lose meaning.

“Hajime,” Kageyama said, and his boyfriend lifted his head up to look at him with tear-stained eyes. “Please do it. I can’t live any longer with that memory. I want to replace it with a better memory. I want to make a better memory with you.”

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asked, and Kageyama wiped his tears away.

“Yes,” he whispered and kissed Iwaizumi’s eyes. “I’m ready.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to get it up again,” Iwaizumi said and tried to laugh.

“I’ll help,” Kageyama said and kissed Iwaizumi until their nervousness started to melt into passion.

Gasping for air Iwaizumi broke the kiss, Kageyama’s hand playing with his cock making him hard again.

“You’re sure?” Iwaizumi asked again, lips pressing against Kageyama’s pulse point.

“Yes,” Kageyama said, and Iwaizumi sat up.

With Iwaizumi back between his legs Kageyama felt better. He looked at the way Iwaizumi made sure to slick his fingers with the lube properly before putting the bottle down. Iwaizumi looked at him, eyes nearly terrified, and Kageyama couldn’t help smiling at what a good boyfriend he had.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, and Iwaizumi nodded, slowly touching Kageyama’s entrance with a finger.

Iwaizumi was drawing circled around the puckered muscle, drawing in towards the centre, and Kageyama made sure to keep his breathing steady. He looked at Iwaizumi, he looked at his boyfriend, but his lip trembled.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said and reached his free hand to take a hold of Kageyama’s hand. “I’m here.”

Kageyama nodded, and Iwaizumi started pushing his finger in. Slow, slick movements, tiny pushes, until the tip breached the tightness, and Kageyama strenghtened his hold of Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Okay?” Iwaizumi asked, and Kageyama nodded.

“Tell me if it feels bad,” Iwaizumi said, and Kageyama was biting his lip.

With careful pushes Iwaizumi worked his finger inside, stopping to look at Kageyama in the eyes before continuing again, and Kageyama was holding his hand in a tense grip.

“It’s in,” Iwaizumi said, and Kageyama could feel his knuckles brush against his ass.

“It’s good,” Kageyama said. “I want more.”

Iwaizumi looked at him with questioning eyes, but Kageyama nodded with determination. Iwaizumi pulled his finger out and pushed it back in before starting to work a second finger inside. Kageyama was surprised about how different it was from his memory, the dry sting of Oikawa’s fingers a ghost of a memory when Iwaizumi pushed his fingers inside, the stretch slippery and good.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Kageyama said in awe.

Iwaizumi smiled at him.

“It’s not supposed to,” he said. “Do you think I’d want to do it all the time if it hurt?”

Kageyama felt silly. Iwaizumi had taught him how to prepare for penetration, he had stretched Iwaizumi’s hole plenty of times before sex, but a part of him had still believed that it must be painful, it must be Iwaizumi’s manliness that kept him from grimacing in pain every time Kageyama sank into him. And now the two fingers inside him, inside his body were soft.

“It might sting if you go too fast,” Iwaizumi added. “Or too dry. I’ve tried it.”

“Why?” Kageyama asked.

Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Too impatient?” he replied. “Don’t worry. With you I’d rather take too much time preparing than hurrying and risking hurting you.”

Iwaizumi pulled Kageyama’s hand to his lips, kissed the sharp knuckles, and Kageyama realised that he had loosened his hold.

“I think I can take more,” Kageyama said.

He knew that Iwaizumi wanted to ask for confirmation.

“I’m sure,” he added, before his boyfriend could speak, and Iwaizumi smiled.

The third finger started to remind Kageyama of the stretch of Oikawa pushing into him, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Tobio,” Iwaizumi called, fingers not moving.

Kageyama couldn’t immediately open his eyes. He didn’t want to cry. He was afraid. His head was full of thoughts and he wasn’t sure which ones to listen to.

“Tobio,” Iwaizumi called again. “Should I stop?”

Kageyama shook his head.

“Look at me,” Iwaizumi said. “Please. I need to know you’re okay.”

Kageyama took a moment before cracking his eyes open. Slowly he focused on Iwaizumi’s face, tension from his own face melting with each breath he took, and he squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand.

“I’m okay,” Kageyama said.

Iwaizumi slowly moved his fingers again, soft strokes over Kageyama’s entrance moving deeper, and Kageyama kept his eyes glued to Iwaizumi’s face to remember where he was.

“Hajime,” Kageyama said, and Iwaizumi immediately froze with a worried look on his face.

“Did it hurt?” he asked.

“No,” Kageyama replied. “I want your cock.”

Iwaizumi made a strangled sound at the request and blinked his eyes a couple of times before taking a deep breath.

“You’re sure?” he asked, clearly knowing that Kageyama was going to nod. “You’re absolutely sure?”

“Yes,” Kageyama said, letting go of Iwaizumi’s hand to stroke his arm. “I want you inside me.”

Iwaizumi nodded, and covered his cock with a condom, hands shaky and lips in a nervous pout. He rubbed lube over his length, glancing at Kageyama who was looking. Kageyama let his head drop back to the bed when Iwaizumi was done and turned slightly for a better position.

“Is this a good position?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yes, I want to see you,” Kageyama said and tried to smile, but his nerves made it difficult.

“Promise to tell me immediately if you change your mind,” Iwaizumi demanded.

“You’ll be able to tell even if I keep quiet,” Kageyama joked with a frail voice.

Iwaizumi bent down to kiss Kageyama’s forehead before positioning his cock against Kageyama’s entrance. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Iwaizumi started slowly pushing in, one hand holding his cock and the other holding Kageyama’s hips. Kageyama touched the hand that was on his hips, the connection on his fingertips calming him down. The tip of Iwaizumi’s cock entered him slowly, pushing him much more open than the three fingers, much more than any of his nightmares.

Kageyama gasped with the feeling, a remote sting from being stretched so wide rounding the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hard flesh pushing inside. Kageyama looked down to see Iwaizumi’s cock slowly disappearing into him, the cock that he had touched numerous times now touching him in a way completely different from what he was used to.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked when he was half-way in.

Kageyama nodded, and Iwaizumi reached out to stroke his sweaty hair.

“You’re so much bigger than I thought,” Kageyama said.

He could tell that Iwaizumi was immediately ready to pull out, so he wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s hips to keep him in.

“It’s good,” Kageyama said. “I like it.”

Iwaizumi lowered his body onto Kageyama’s, his hips swaying gently and stimulating Kageyama’s opened hole. They kissed, tongues moving slowly, tasting each other and the excitement they both felt. Iwaizumi started moving his hips softly, getting Kageyama used to the feeling, the sound of their kisses wet and sloppy between them.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Kageyama told Iwaizumi between kisses, his heart swelling with love for the boy who was taking such good care of him. “I want more.”

Instead of asking for reassurance Iwaizumi kissed Kageyama again, tongue dipping into the other boy’s mouth and drawing out a moan as his hips gained speed and his thrusts started reaching deeper.

“Tobio,” Iwaizumi whispered against Kageyama’s mouth, hands in the raven hair and tongue licking against lips and skin.

Kageyama moaned, quietly but frequently, arms holding Iwaizumi close, palms feeling the back muscles of his boyfriend as he moved.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking me, Hajime,” Kageyama said, and felt the excitement in Iwaizumi grow.

“You want me to really fuck you?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yes,” Kageyama replied. “I’m sure. Fuck me.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and shifted, leaning more against his forearms before moving his hips faster, cock sliding completely inside before pulling out, each thrust rattling Kageyama’s entire body, the tip of his cock hitting Kageyama’s prostate.

“It’s too good,” Kageyama moaned, not sure if he wanted to touch his cock more than he wanted to keep his hold of Iwaizumi’s body.

“Tobio, I love you,” Iwaizumi said almost thoughtlessly.

It was the first time Kageyama had heard those words, and Iwaizumi’s continuous pushes against his prostate were enough to take him to the edge. His cock was rubbing between his and Iwaizumi’s bodies, even the slight stimulation helping him reach his peak. With a deep moan he released over his own stomach, shooting sperm as far as his chest, and with Iwaizumi still fucking him their bodies were equally messy, making Kageyama feel surprisingly important.

“I love you too, Hajime,” Kageyama whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear, and was rewarded with a groan.

It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to come too, hips stuttering and pushing deep as he milked himself dry. A flash of arousal hit Kageyama’s cock when Iwaizumi grunted, their hips flush together and Iwaizumi’s balls resting against Kageyama’s ass. Iwaizumi carefully pulled out, causing Kageyama to flinch, and after tossing the condom away he lay down next to Kageyama on the bed.

“I can’t believe you got a prostate orgasm during your first time,” Iwaizumi said.

“My first time,” Kageyama repeated thoughtfully and smiled. “I’m glad you were my first time.”

Iwaizumi smiled too, and Kageyama stroked his cheek.

“We’re a mess,” Iwaizumi said with a slow giggle.

“Yes, we are,” Kageyama said and nuzzled their noses together. “I don’t mind.”

“For now I don’t mind either,” Iwaizumi said and closed his eyes, pulling Kageyama closer to his body.

*

They had just cleaned up and started to get dressed when the doorbell rang. Iwaizumi quickly pulled a hoodie on to go to the door. Kageyama wanted to see who it was, so he grabbed a shirt and hovered toward the hall when he heard Iwaizumi open the door.

“Iwa-chan,” said a familiar voice. “Where have you been? You promised to help me today.”

Kageyama pulled the shirt on and realised it was Iwaizumi’s. He smiled and joined his boyfriend by the door, taking a hold of his arm as Oikawa glared at him with toxic eyes.

“I can’t believe this,” Oikawa said, anger apparent in his voice. “How could you ditch me for _him_?”

“He happens to be my boyfriend,” Iwaizumi said calmly. “I’m sorry I forgot about our arrangement, but you don’t need to take it out on Tobio.”

”’Tobio?’ Iwa-chan, how can you be so blind?” Oikawa yelled in frustration. ”Can’t you see he’s only dating you to upset me?”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa before glancing at Kageyama briefly.

”Why would that upset you? Are you saying you like me?” he asked.

Oikawa blushed, as if he hadn’t realised that his feelings would be revealed by his accusation.

”Y-yes,” Oikawa stuttered. ”I’ve liked you for a long time.”

Kageyama couldn’t help glaring at Oikawa, who had managed to pull himself together quite admirably. He might have been the one holding onto Iwaizumi’s arm, but there was always a chance that things would change.

”Why would he want to upset you, though?” Iwaizumi asked, and Kageyama allowed a smirk to spread on his face.

”Because I-” Oikawa started but abruptly cut himself off.

”You what?” Iwaizumi asked, his usual irritation with Oikawa’s antics surfacing quickly.

”Yes, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said, voice silky smooth. ”Why don’t you tell Hajime what you did?”

Oikawa paled and stepped back, shaking his head lightly.

”Why don’t you tell him what you did to me,” Kageyama continued.

Iwaizumi looked at him, looked at Oikawa, and you could see how his brain was working.

”What did you do, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa was still shaking his head, mouth open in horror, and Kageyama wasn’t quite sure if he should wait for Oikawa’s next move or simply reveal the truth himself.

“Tell him how you raped me when I was only 12,” Kageyama decided to say.

Oikawa froze, mouth still open. Iwaizumi stood still too, and Kageyama waited.

“You what?” Iwaizumi finally asked, staring at Oikawa, whose entire face had fallen.

“I didn’t mean to,” Oikawa said with a squeaky voice. “I was just a kid too. I didn’t mean to.”

Kageyama could feel Iwaizumi’s body trembling with anger, and he would have withdrawn if Iwaizumi didn’t wrap his arm around his waist to pull him closer.

“I can’t believe you would-” Iwaizumi said, voice dying in the middle of his sentence. “Go away, Oikawa. I can’t look at you right now.”

Iwaizumi slammed the door shut and pulled Kageyama back to his room with him. Kageyama followed and sat down when Iwaizumi did.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Iwaizumi asked before his heartbeat had settled down.

Kageyama wanted to pull away from his boyfriend’s angry hold, but stayed.  He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was him?” Iwaizumi asked again and turned to look at Kageyama, who was slumped.

“I saw him cry,” Kageyama whispered. “He cried more than me.”

“That’s not a reason,” Iwaizumi said with his brows furrowed in worry.

“He helped me get up and cleaned me up and apologised,” Kageyama continued, voice still small. “He cried, and I didn’t know what to think.”

“You should have told someone,” Iwaizumi said.

“He took over my life,” Kageyama said quietly. “He became a nightmare that wouldn’t leave when I woke up, and I wanted to cause him pain.”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, and Kageyama didn’t look up. The silence stretched around them like a rubber band, just waiting for the snapping point.

“So you really did start dating me just to piss him off,” Iwaizumi finally said.

Kageyama glanced up.

“At first,” he said. “But then I really fell in love with you, and I had forgotten all about Oikawa until just now.”

Iwaizumi hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t say anything. Kageyama looked up and saw that he had turned his head to look out the window. It was a sunny day, the warmth seeping into the room through the glass.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Iwaizumi finally said. “I can’t be in a relationship that was based on revenge and a lie.”

Iwaizumi turned to look at Kageyama, and they both knew it was all that needed to be said. Kageyama stood up and gathered his things. He turned to look at Iwaizumi with a sad smile on his face and nodded as a goodbye.

Kageyama walked home under the hot light.

He had successfully destroyed the nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> This style of writing is a bit hard because I can accidentally get too vague, but I hope it worked out here.
> 
> I'm just laughing how I thought this sequel would be oikage but it turned out to be iwakage. Oh well. I'm sorry Iwa-chan for dragging you into this!
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
